Saika Territory
Assault on Saika Village, known as the Battle of Saika (雑賀の戦い, Saika no Tatakai) in Japanese, is Nobunaga's assault against the Saika to quell their rebellious force. It is usually the stage that will serve as the catalyst for Honnoji. The exact name for the stage changes in each of its appearances but it is still recognized as the home of the Saika renegades. Historically, a battle wasn't fought here. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends, the map is a replica of the Osaka Castle stage and the battle is a uniquely named stage for Hideyoshi's story. After successfully defeating the Azai-Asakura alliance at Anegawa, Nobunaga decides to squelch the Ikko rebels in their home territory. Magoichi leads the rebellion and Hideyoshi must defeat his friend. Once Magoichi is defeated, he will head towards Nobunaga to snipe him. Should the player fail to stop Magoichi, Hideyoshi's lower path scenario will be unlocked and the Saika army's morale will increase. If Hideyoshi has successfully completed key objectives in his other stages, he will be able to spot Magoichi and rout the sniper. He then has the choice to quickly rout him to spare the rebels from a massacre. In Samurai Warriors 2, it becomes its own unique map. The Saika often lent their strength to armies opposing Nobunaga's conquest. Wanting to make an example to those who would oppose him, he decides to obliterate the mercenary force. In Magoichi's version of the battle, he must quickly defeat his friend Hideyoshi and rescue and escort his allies to fortified positions. Despite his efforts, the Saika are eventually slaughtered and a vengeful Magoichi will decide to take responsibility for the massacre by killing Nobunaga. In Mitsuhide's story, Mitsuhide will set fire to various strongholds and is ordered to kill the resisting peasant army. It is the turning point for when he begins to doubt his lord's methods and his own desires. It also serves as the stage for "Village Rescue", a filler battleground used in various characters' Story modes. The player must rescue peasants from terrorizing bandits and marauders. The battle also makes an appearance in Gracia's story for Xtreme Legends. She saves the struggling Saika when Magoichi goes missing. In the Mercenary mode, the battle is named as Kii province. In Samurai Warriors 4, after defeating the Saika, the Oda forces face off with Hisahide. Warriors Orochi The stage will appear in a Gaiden story for Wei in the first game. The army needs to defend the central fort from being overrun by the combined forces of Shingen and Kenshin. The generals in the central garrison act as decoys for the fire attack on Wei's generals. Zhang Liao orders his men to calm down as Kenshin and Shingen decide to surround them one by one. Their fire attack can only be thwarted if the engineers they send are defeated before they reach the central fort. If fire attack fails and both Kenshin and Shingen are routed, Yoshimoto appears to see if anyone wants to play a game with him. Zhang Liao declares the new arrival to be the real mastermind behind the battle and orders his immediate capture. Yoshimoto decides to join Wei upon his defeat, though he claims to only join since he has found worthy vassals to serve him. In Warriors Orochi 2, the village is used by Masamune and Keiji to fight off the Shu army. Ieyasu and his vassals plan to retake it to stop the growing Orochi resistance. Since the center of the map is fiercely defended, Wei Yan offers to burn it while the remaining army takes down the storehouses. Historical Information In 1577, Oda Nobunaga marched his 100,000 men into the Kii Province to threaten the Saika group, one of his fierce oppressors during the time period. When they tried to march deeper within, they were ambushed by guerrilla tactics from the defending Saika snipers. Hashiba Hideyoshi lost 23 men to the attack and quickly called for a retreat. Both sides shared an uneasy feeling of unrest and were not sure how to progress with the situation. Since the renegades were faced with much larger numbers, they were willing to negotiate peace with the Oda clan. Nobunaga accepted and withdrew his troops from the area. However, in spite of their alliance, the Saika group secretly continued to oppose Nobunaga. After Kennyo surrendered in 1580, the threat of their land being conquered threw the renegades into confusion. Peace returned to their lands when Nobunaga was killed in 1582. Their home's destruction actually happened three years later. By then, Toyotomi Hideyoshi was the strongest man of the land and the Saika surrendered to him. However, since they supported Tokugawa Ieyasu, their leader was ordered to commit suicide. The fate of their lands remain disputed. Evidence suggests that either Hideyoshi ordered their home to be torn down or that it was pillaged by bandits after they left. Gallery Saika Territory.jpg|Warriors Orochi stage image Category:Samurai Warriors Battles